A device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
On the one hand, information displayed in a display of the AR device can be overwhelming for a new user of the AR device. On the other hand, a power user would likely desire to have the AR device display more features and information in the display of the AR device.